The War
by Engel2092
Summary: Gohan killed Cell, but Gero is still alive, and has brought the Red Ribbon Army back to life. Gohan has slacked a bit in his training, he can't take on a whole army. His only choice now is to join the resistant army, led by the King's forces. Only problem is the person asked to be leader of the entire Army. Can Gohan stand to take orders from the man who stole his credit? ViXGh
1. Prologue

A/N: Like I said in the Author's Note of The Adventure, I want to do kind of a military perspective of Gohan and Videl, just to see if I can do a good story. So **The War** (Working Title) obviously there will be some sort of war, while they are in the military.

My plan is for this AU to have Gohan defeating Cell, normally, Goku dying, like normal, and when Gero's computer, in a country far away, because c'mon, he's an evil scientist, he's a genius, he can make contingency plans. Anyway his computer resurrects the Red Ribbon Army, but now they're more powerful but still humans. They are not resistant to bullets, so obviously, humans can kill them, but they will be more organized. Once Gohan hears about the Red Ribbon Army, he tries investigating into it, but by the time he begins his investigation, the Army begins invading the country, and war is declared.

So Gohan decides to join the Military in hopes of learning about the Army and Gero's whereabouts, by the way, he did download into another body, but the body was more like 17 and 18's model, as opposed to the his previous body, which needed to absorb energy through the palm. But because of the fact that he didnt take credit, they get a new General, completely in control, I hate to do this but, it is Mr. Satan. Too much of an introduction. Onto the Prologue.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The Man's eyes opened slowly as he stepped out of the pod he was sleeping in, "Well this body will fit much better. Computer, download all recent data from the bugs." the young man with bright orange hair said as a light flashed across his eyes as he saw the events of the Cell Games. "Interesting, Cell should not have been released yet. I see, a young man from the future, son of Bulma Briefs, multiverse. A future alternate Cell came and completed his mission to be perfect, but failed in destroying Son Goku. No, no, he succeeded in killing Son Goku, but failed to kill any other threat." The man said as he looked in the mirror, examining his facial features.

"Well I suppose I'll have to take care of it myself, but I will need help. I guess Plan C it is, computer, begin recruiting." The younger looking Doctor said as he grabbed a framed picture from his desk. "I see the closer resemblance to my son to this form, if only Android 16 made it out alive. Then again, he malfunctioned and helped fight against Cell. Well I guess I'll have to start from scratch, and make him more obedient." Gero said as he sat at his desk.

Meanwhile in West City, at Capsule Corporation, the Z Fighters were celebrating the victory. Gohan was sitting in the corner with Vegeta as he watched the others have fun. The two Saiyan Warriors sat in silence as they watched Yamcha and Krillin dance foolishly. "I hope you don't intend to slack on your training boy." Vegeta said breaking the silence.

Gohan just looked at the Prince, "Why should I continue? I'm the most powerful warrior on the planet right now. Besides, what good is the power if I can't save my father?" Gohan asked wistfully as the Prince frowned.

"Gohan." he said as Gohan looked over, surprised he used his actual name, "You're father may have been a fool and a disgrace to the Saiyan race, but he died to a warrior and he did what he did with his own choice. He didn't know Cell would live through that, nobody could've foreseen that, but in the end you made him proud and you did your race proud. I would've loved to kill that clown of yours you call a father with my own hands, but that won't change things. Be Proud for your accomplishment, and we'll train whenever you wish. Now go have fun, it's your party." the Prince said comforting the young warrior.

Gohan smiled and stood up, "Thanks Vegeta, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were nice." Gohan smirked as he ran out to the dance floor and began break dancing. Piccolo appeared behind Vegeta as Gohan departed.

"What do you want slug man?" Vegeta spat as Piccolo smirked, "Nothing, just thought I'd savor the moment." Piccolo said as Vegeta glared, "So what? I might have a soft spot for my race. I'm not the first to develop a soft spot for the brat." Vegeta responded.

Piccolo smiled softly, "I don't need to hide it. Everyone knows I have a soft spot for my student. You actually want to hide it. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe Vegeta." Piccolo said as he disappeared into the shadows and Vegeta got up and went out onto the balcony to see the woman he had a child with, holding Baby Trunks.

He picked up the child and held him, Bulma smiled at the sight and put her arm around the hardened Saiyan Prince, holding his infant son. Gohan smiled from the sight as he turned and looked at his mother, who stopped crying enough to enjoy the party with her friends.

Just as Gohan began walking out of the room and into the hallways of Capsule Corporation, he remembered how he got to this day, all the events. Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta, training with Piccolo, Frieza, the Ginyus, Namek, he looked back and heard his father's last words repeat in his head. "_Hey... you put up a good fight Gohan, I'm proud of you...Take care of your mother for me, she needs her I _had_ do this, Gohan. Goodbye, my son..._" he remembered as a tear ran down his cheek.

**~5 Years Later~**

The good Doctor Gero paced back and forth in front of his new Red Ribbon Army. "I never really cared for that name, but I do suppose, it's a recognizable name. 5 Years ago it was just me, and in those five short years you joined and made this Army powerful. We are now 400,000 strong and are ready to begin fighting. Our first mission, take out Yamcha the Bandit, and do not underestimate him. He is an associate of Son Goku." Gero ordered as the 400,000 ki-empowered soldiers flew towards the Bandit's lair.

Unfortunately the Bandit no longer resided in the desert. When the army got there they surveyed the area in hopes of picking up a trail, only to find out there was a spy nearby. The small floating cat was walking down memory lane when the army arrived and morphed into a plant to listen in on the soldiers.

"The Bandit does not live here anymore, it seems like he has not lived here in over 10 years. We should pull out, send most of us back to base, have them bring tools here, we'll make this a field base. Inform Dr. Gero, I'll send scouts out to try and pick up any trail. Move out." the seemingly lieutenant person said as they all left the cave.

Puar quickly transformed into a bird and left the cave and flew to Kame House as quickly as possible. When he arrived he crashed into Gohan who happened to be landing. "Gohan! it's bad he's back, he's up to something, you have to stop him!" Puar exclaimed as Gohan tried shushing the little cat.

"Puar, what are you talking about? Who could you possibly be talking about?" Gohan said calmly as Puar took a deep breath, "I was at Yamcha's old cave in the desert and these soldiers came, wearing Red Ribbon uniforms. They were talking as if Dr. Gero were leading them! He's alive!" Puar exclaimed as Gohan got a serious look.

Gohan told Puar to tell the others and that he was going to investigate, just as he walked in to make sure Puar could get in he saw the news on the TV. "_Behind me is an army of soldiers, all bearing the Red Ribbon insignia, are marching into East City. We have the leader here, sir what is your name?','My name is Lieutenant Briggs, I am in charge of this particular unit, but I answer to one man. His name is Doctor Gero.','Doctor Gero? the scientist? Rumor has it that he died of old age. Are they just that? Rumors?','Yes, they are Rumors, he is alive and well, and his mission is to take over the planet. By Force!" _The interview ended with the camera blacking out and the sounds of gunshots.

* * *

><p>Alright, that was the prologue, in chapter one It will be from Videl's POV after the interview ended. I will wait for reviews to hear what people thought of this, sort of Test chapter, if i get negative reviews, i'll scrap it. so please <strong>Read &amp; Review<strong> please


	2. Investigation

A/N: I actually enjoyed writing the prologue, so I am going to continue writing whether people like it or not, i literally just posted the Prologue and am immediately getting to work on this chapter. So no reviews yet, but i don't care. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Gohan told Puar to tell the others and that he was going to investigate, just as he walked in to make sure Puar could get in he saw the news on the TV. "<em>Behind me is an army of soldiers, all bearing the Red Ribbon insignia, are marching into East City. We have the leader here, sir what is your name?','My name is Lieutenant Briggs, I am in charge of this particular unit, but I answer to one man. His name is Doctor Gero.','Doctor Gero? the scientist? Rumor has it that he died of old age. Are they just that? Rumors?','Yes, they are Rumors, he is alive and well, and his mission is to take over the planet. By Force!" <em>The interview ended with the camera blacking out and the sounds of gunshots.

**Chapter 1: Investigation**

Gohan immediately left after the sound cut out. He powered up to Super Saiyan as he rushed to East City. When he arrived he smashed down on a couple of soldiers pointing their guns at a young family. "Get out of here, quickly." he said looking at the family who began running away. Gohan grabbed the soldier that was still standing, "I'm going to ask this once and only once. Who is your leader?" Gohan asked with deadly resolve in his voice.

The soldier stuttered as he looked into Gohan's icy stare, "D-D-Doctor Gero, H-he recruited us." the soldier said as Gohan picked him up by his neck. "Doctor Gero died 5 years ago! So either you're being led by a zombie or you're lying and I don't like it when people lie to me." Gohan growled out as he sniffed the air. "Disgrace, get out of here while you still can, and change your damn underwear." Gohan said as he dropped the soldier that immediately ran off.

"Wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Then again, the little transforming cat was likely to go to one of you. You would've found out sooner or later." a voice from overhead rang out as Gohan looked up to see a younger version of Dr. Gero, almost identical to Android 16. "An explanation would be nice wouldn't it? Basically when my lab in Iceland learned of my demise, and it did take some time, all my knowledge held in my database was transferred into my new body you see. With a bit of an update, Super Saiyan. I have to say, I was surprised by Cell and his perfection. Even more surprised that he could be defeated." Gero began explaining as he landed with several soldiers.

Gohan looked around, "So you guys did notice Puar. Doctor of cybernetic studies, let me guess, all your soldiers have little upgrades, thermal vision? I'd say thermal vision. Sorry did I interrupt?" Gohan asked nonchalantly.

Dr. Gero smirked, "No problem my dear boy. You won't live to interrupt again. As I was saying, you could handle 1 Cell, but I have upgraded and had my soldiers trained enough to be stronger than Cell. Good luck in fighting them off. You three, attack him." Gero ordered as the three soldiers attacked Gohan as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"Bring it on!" Gohan yelled as he began fighting three off at the same time but began losing his grip as he was knocked into the ground. "So Son Gohan, I have 400,000 Cell-equivalents and you're only one foolish Super Saiyan, you do the math." Gero said as he pointed a hand at him and it began glowing brightly as he powered up with Ki.

"ONE QUESTION! If you can use Ki, why have guns?" Gohan asked as he slowly began focusing. 'I've never tried this before, but I'll have to do Instant Transmission without putting my fingers to my forehead.' Gohan thought as Gero smiled.

"If you must know, the Ki isn't absolute, they can use it to fire blasts at you, but they can't shield themselves if they do that, the guns will prevent them from using up their shields." Gero explained.

Gohan smirked, "So I'm the only one you can't use guns on then? I'm the only one that can bring down your shields?" Gohan asked with a smirk.

Gero laughed, "Yes but you wont be alive long enough for that to matter" he said as he shot the large ki blast towards Gohan, but at the last moment Gohan knocked it away and used his instant transmission to teleport to Kame Island. Gero merely dodged the deflected attack and looked annoyingly down at the spot Gohan used to be, "Damn Saiyan, I didn't know he could do that like his father." Gero said angrily as he ordered them to continue the invasion.

Gohan limped into Kame House and plopped down on the couch. "Well, how'd it go?" Yamcha asked as Gohan sighed, "He has an army, an army of Cell equivalents. I could barely hold my own against 3 of them, i dont even think I can hold my own against the original. I never should've slacked. But there is an upside. They're still human, they use artifical Ki enhancing abilities, not any that develop on their own. Due to this if they use a ki blast the shielding around their bodies dies out for a while. I have no clue how long it'd be down though, so I'd have to act fast, but with that army, I need distractions and nobody but Vegeta or Piccolo would be strong enough to distract them for long." Gohan explained as Krillin flipped to the news.

"_We have good news folks. To combat the Red Ribbon Army, the king has ordered any able bodied man and woman 16 and above to report to the nearest army recruitment center. He has appointed a revolutionary General to lead the Army to victory, with him training the armed forces, there is no way we can lose!" _Krillin then turned off the report.

Gohan smirked, "Looks like I found my distraction. I'm joining." Gohan said as he took a sensu bean and rushed to the nearest recruitment center. 'Damn it! I have to enter this city just to join.' He said as he landed in front of a sign with a large afro'd man giving the peace sign as you enter town.

"I guess I have no choice" Gohan said, coincidentally the same time a young pigtailed girl said as she got off the couch in her large mansion and turned off the television. "I guess I could use more training, and with daddy training us, there is no way we can lose." she said happily as she left the mansion and went towards the recruitment center.

Just as Videl was about to walk through the door when a tall spiky haired boy crashed into her, and knocked her down. "Sorry, I was in a hurry. Still am, got to go." Gohan said as he rushed into the building.

Videl got up and walked in after him and confronted him in line. "Who do you think you are, just because you're in a hurry doesn't mean you can knock anyone you want down!" she yelled as Gohan turned around and looked at her apologetically.

"You're right, there's a line, I shouldn't have hurried. We were going to be at the same place. I'm sorry. I'm Son Gohan, what's your name?" Gohan said sticking his hand out formally.

Videl took it begrudgingly, "Videl, you make it hard to be mad at you when you agree with me." Videl smirked as Gohan smiled goofily.

"Well you were right, weren't you? or were you just mad at me to be mad at me? If so go ahead and scream my ear off" Gohan said as Videl laughed.

"You take the fun out of everything, don't you?" Videl asked rhetorically as the line began moving, "How much fun could there be, we're pretty much signing up to die, the Red Ribbon Army is dangerous." Gohan said seriously as Videl looked at him concerned.

"Well, my Father is the new General, with his training none of us could die." Videl said cheerfully, Gohan just looked at her curiously.

"Your dad is the new General, he must be an incredible man, the news mentioned but i turned off the television to join as soon as possible. Who is your dad?" Gohan asked.

Videl stood up straight and spoke with pride, "Hercule Satan, the man who defeated Cell and saved the world."

Gohan tripped on his feet as he heard this, he hopped back to his feet. "So, we're being led by him?" asking the question he already heard the answer. 'That Oaf is leading us!? Dear god this is his daughter...DEAR GOD HE HAD A DAUGHTER! At least her power level is much higher than any other human here. Either way, I'm joining just to use them as a distraction.' Gohan thought as Videl spoke proudly of her father.

Gohan signed on the dotted line and was now a soldier in Hercule's army. 'Ugh that just sounds horrible. Doesn't roll off the tongue. Maybe I can kick his ass while I'm here though.' Gohan thought as he began smiling widely at the thought.

* * *

><p>That was Chapter 1, I'm sorry but I believe that in the Prologue I'd start it from the POV of Videl but I did not and I'm sorry. But I like the way I went about it. When I started I had no reviews but by the time I ended it, i had one review, positive too :) <strong>Read &amp; Review.<strong>


	3. Training

A/N: Well I am enjoying writing this story, alot more than I intended. I hope it can go on for as long as I can make it without it dragging on.

Anyone a Supernatural fan? I wrote this chapter with "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas on repeat. I love the show and I especially love the song. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: "Training" or whatever Hercule calls whatever he's doing.<strong>

Gohan and the rest of the male recruits woke up at 4 am, but unlike them, he was wide awake and ready to go from his time training after Cell. He already met a few good guys. He was bunking with a boy with long blonde hair who took too much pride in his looks and his arms, Sharpener was his name. 'Gohan sounds a little more normal compared to Sharpener' Gohan thought as he watched Sharpener dragged out of the top bunk by the older guys one bunk over.

'These guys look like they're actually ready for a fight, one's a Moose and the other looks like a male model, but I saw them sparring the other day. Weak compared to that Videl girl though.' Gohan said observing them giving each other shit. 'They have to be brothers, they speak so affectionately.' Gohan thought sarcastically as the drill sergeant stepped on deck, with no one else watching Gohan yelled loud enough to wake the girls that were still sleeping in the barracks next door.

"Attention on Deck!" Gohan yelled, effectively waking up Sharpener and everyone stood up straight and faced away from their bunks.

"Fine reflexes Private Son! Damn Fine! Welcome to your first official day in basic training. I will not sugarcoat it, our beloved army has already lost every battle against the Red Ribbon insurgents, you are getting a crash course. Fortunately for you maggots! we have enough time for a pep talk from our beloved general and world's savior, Hercule Satan!" The drill sergeant said as Gohan let out a small growl.

Sharpener noticed this and smirked, "What's wrong Nerd boy, not a fan of the man who saved your book reading ass?" Sharpener said trying to sound tough. "PRIVATE LEAD! You did not have permission to talk! 20 Pushups, on your face now!" the drill sergeant ordered as Sharpener glared at Gohan who was smirking.

"Good work Sarge! Good Morning Privates, and welcome to the Army, you are here to help defeat the insurgents led by that devious Doctor Gero. Luckily you all have me for a General. Might as well call us the Overkill Army, because they are nothing compared to Cell, and my training will easily help you destroy them in a matter of minutes." Hercule said as the privates cheered only for Gohan to scoff loudly and roll his eyes.

"I'm sorry Private Son! Do you not believe in our World's savior!?" Sergeant asked incredulously as Gohan sighed, "I do sir!" Gohan said reluctantly as the Sergeant smirked.

"Then you will do 100 pushups in his honor. When you go down you will say 'Thank You' and when you come up you will say 'Mr. Satan', is that understood!?" the Sergeant asked as Gohan sighed.

"Yes sir, just one question. Does it matter how I do the pushups or can I do them as I like?" Gohan asked them as Sharpener scoffed, "Please Nerdboy, trying to do girl pushups!? What a coward." Sharpener said as the sergeant interrupted before Sharpener could continue, "You may do them as you like, Private Moose, make sure he does all of them." the Sergeant ordered as Gohan dropped to the floor.

Gohan got into pushup position and put and arm behind his back and kept one finger on the ground. He began doing pushups perfectly until he reached 100, all the while saying the ridiculous mantra he was ordered to say. When he got up he smiled at Sharpener then looked to the Sergeant and Mr. Satan, "Thank You sir, May I Have Another?" Gohan asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p>In the Girls Barracks, Videl was going crazy with trying to get the girls ready for the Drill Sergeant, but most of them couldn't stand the loss of their hair, or the lack of makeup. "I'd rather be in the men's barracks. I'm pretty sure that was Gohan who screamed at the top of his lungs earlier." Videl said as her friend finally finished her routine as best she could.<p>

"Who's Gohan? You meet a boy sweetie?" Erasa said with a devious smile, Videl rolled her eyes as she talked about the spiky haired boy she met at the recruitment office. "Sounds like a nice boy, and a cutie too!" Erasa exclaimed as Videl was wondering where the drill sergeant was, when Hercule walked in Videl called for attention on deck. Most of the girls did as best they could but weren't ready to be recruits.

"Videl, what's going on, they should've been ready half an hour ago. The Male drill sergeant had the boys ready immediately." Hercule yelled as Videl glared at him.

"How exactly is that my problem, our drill sergeant hasn't showed up yet. I thought these girls were hopeless, but obviously our drill sergeant is the hopeless case here." Videl said angrily as Hercule stared blankly at her.

"Did nobody tell you sweet pea? You're the female Drill Sergeant, that was my first act as General sweetie." Hercule said as Videl began glaring daggers at her father. When Hercule noticed the stare he backed up a little, "What's wrong sweetie?" Hercule asked dumbly.

"YOU! I DIDN'T EARN THE POSITION! I THINK THAT'S WHY NOBODY TOLD ME, THEY DIDNT THINK YOU WERE SERIOUS! JUST BECAUSE I'M YOU'RE DAUGHTER DOESN'T MEAN I GET TO BE PROMOTED TO A SERGEANT IMMEDIATELY!" Videl chewed out the savior of the world, "Now, go get a more qualified drill sergeant now or I will single handedly destroy your career by kicking your ass." Videl said calmly as Hercule ran out the door and returned shortly with a woman seemingly in her late 20s and a stern look on her face.

"Thank you Private Satan, you did the right thing. Now that the oaf wasted your time with that ridiculousness, we have to move onto your hand to hand combat training led by the oaf." the Sergeant said as they left the barracks and to a stage that Mr. Satan was standing on in his victory pose. Gohan was standing at the back of the crowd and immediately spotted by the female Drill Sergeant.

"SON GOHAN! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JOINING THE ARMY WITHOUT TELLING YOUR MOTHER! I WAS WORRIED SICK WHEN I LEARNED FROM BULMA WHAT YOU DID! I MARCHED STRAIGHT DOWN TO THE RECRUITMENT OFFICE!" Chi-chi yelled at her son, bashing his head with a frying pan that nobody saw coming.

"Mother, did you join just to yell at me?" Gohan asked calmly, Chi-chi smiled "No sweetie, I yelled at the army for allowing you to join and they thought i would make a good drill sergeant, I'm not sure why they would think that, but i graciously accepted to keep an eye on you." Chi-chi said as Videl laughed at the boy being chewed out by his mother.

"So why did you join? You should be studying, or taking care of this problem so you can get back to studying." Chi-chi asked quietly. Gohan pulled her to the side, "I've already done a little bit of investigation, i need a distraction for other army to fire ki blasts at, they're shields would be down and they'd be vulnerable to bullets for a short time." Gohan explained as Chi-chi listened and stared at him annoyed.

"Sweetie, the only reason they would use ki is to fight you. If anything you should be the distraction. This is what happens when you hangout with that degenerate of a Prince! Your brain rots and you don't think and what the hell is happening on that stage!" Chi-chi said as Gohan looked to the stage to see Hercule demonstrating his so-called 'Invincible Pose'.

Gohan and Chi-chi tried there best to prevent from laughing at the oaf's flawed pose. Eventually Gohan broke and began laughing only to be chewed out by his drill sergeant. Gohan just followed the orders and eventually he mastered the flawed fighting pose immediately. He thought back to his mother's words, 'She's right, I'd have to be the distraction, unless I could get control of the martial arts training, which would never happen.' Gohan thought as he did his own fighting pose.

"So your mother is my drill instructor?" Videl asked as Gohan relaxed a bit. "Yeah, sorry, she's actually a pretty good martial artist. She was taught by her father who was taught by Master Roshi." Gohan explained as Videl nodded in understanding.

Videl smiled, "Well I see you're a pretty good martial artist, I saw your pose, it was almost flawless." Videl said poking fun at the teen, "I'm sorry, ALMOST flawless? It is flawless, I know it is, I've practiced it every day for 12 years. I've had every flaw pointed out very painfully." Gohan said angrily as Videl got into the Satan Stance.

"Then bring it on." Videl said as Gohan got into his flawless stance. 'His stance really is flawless! But Daddy's stance is the only one that should be flawless, he used it to defeat Cell.' Videl thought as Gohan urged her to make the first move. She waited for an opening but couldn't find a single one. She stood up straight, "I'm sorry Gohan, you were right, I couldn't find a single flaw." Videl apologized as Gohan stood up straight as well with a smile.

"It's fine, it happens. If you want, I can teach you my stance." Gohan offered with a smile, Videl's face lit up a little. "I'd love that, but I don't know how my dad would like that, he thinks his stance is absolutely perfect and obviously compared to yours, it isn't. But I'd still love to learn it." Videl said with a soft smile as her eyes sparkled lightly.

At night when they were ordered to bed, Gohan fell asleep instantly, the first thing he saw in his dreams were those sparkling blue eyes and that soft smile. He woke up quickly and looked around. He sat up and looked at his bunkmates. Most were asleep but Sharpener's bed was squeaking as he was making odd noises. Gohan heard him softly moan out a name and immediately got angry. Quietly he let out a ki blast that burned Sharpener's butt and quickly faked sleeping again. When he fell back asleep he saw Videl's beautiful smiling face.

* * *

><p><strong>That's It<strong> for Chapter 2, I had to do include Chi-chi as a drill instructor, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Moose and Male Model were a reference to Sam and Dean Winchester, if you want, imagine Crowley's voice as the Male Drill Instructor, considering in the show he's the only one to call Sam Winchester, Moose.

If you're wondering, Sharpener did moan out Videl's name, and that pissed off Gohan. Gohan is starting to care for her, despite his original plan to just use the army, especially after he was proven wrong about his original plan.

**Imma Goku:** I'm working on splitting up character dialogue, I am, but it just doesn't look right to me to have lines so short, I'm trying to keep them split up as much as possible but don't get mad if it begins getting mixed.

**dcp1992:** Thank You for your kind words, they're the kind of reviews that keep a writer motivated.

Thanks to both of my reviewers so far for the feedback and thank all the readers so far in general.

**Read & Review :)**


	4. Videl's Training

A/N: I have no idea how long I can keep this story going, to be honest I can probably end it in 7 chapters, possibly less, but I don't want to, I want to do at least 8 chapters and at most 12 chapters.

This chapter will take place a week after the first day, after Gohan offers to teach Videl his stance. Obviously he's going to teach her a little more than just the stance. Anyway Enjoy the Chapter.

**Read & Review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Videl's Training<strong>

Gohan sat up in bed and picked up his ringing phone, "Bulma, I know I told you I need that Ki disruptor, but I'm still technically in Basic Training, you can't call me, i'll call you." Gohan said without looking at the caller ID.

"You are so busted Private Son, now get out here before everyone else wakes up, I want to continue training." Videl said as Gohan opened his eyes and looked out the window that Videl was peeking through, "By the way, who is Bulma? you didn't mean Bulma Briefs did you? Also what's Ki and why do you need to disrupt it?" Videl asked as Gohan slapped his face.

"I'll be right out, I'll answer your questions when I get out there." Gohan said as he got dressed in a purple and red fighting gi and rushed outside. "Alright fair is fair, but let's get started, we only have 3 more weeks before basic training ends. Yes, I did mean Bulma Briefs, she was a friend of my father since he was a kid and she is doing me a favor. This part I need you to keep quiet, Ki is basically what I've been training you in for the past week. I'll explain the use for a disruptor once you master it's use." Gohan explained as they sat down to meditate once more.

As they sat peacefully Gohan remembered the first day they started training.

* * *

><p>Gohan spent his second night in the barracks meditating instead of sleeping. His internal clock rang as he woke up from his meditative state at exactly 4 am. He put on his gi that resembled Piccolo's gi. He went out to the training grounds only to find Videl already punching and kicking the air as fast as she could. 'Fast for a human I suppose. She's definitely stronger than her father already. She probably doesn't even know that either.' Gohan thought with a sly smirk on his face.<p>

He walked out to her and cleared his throat to get her attention. "Oh hey Gohan. Did you come out to train early too?" Videl asked sincerely as Gohan smiled. "Honestly, I thought i'd be the only one up this early. Everyone else is getting as much sleep as they can." Videl said as she sat down to stretch out her legs. Gohan blushed as he watched her and looked away nervously.

"Yeah, well I just thought this would be the only time I could go all out, but I guess I could just start teaching you how to use that stance." Gohan offered as Videl hopped to her feet happily with her eyes lighting up.

"I'd love to! What's the first thing I have to do? Anything, i'll do anything!" Videl said as she got in Gohan's face, "Okay, calm down, first things first, Sit down, clear your mind and just meditate. You need a calm mind to use the stance properly." Gohan said as he sat down and began meditating again.

Videl stared at him disbelievingly, "You're kidding right? Meditation is useless, my dad says so." Videl said as Gohan rolled his eyes. "Trust me Videl. If you follow my instructions, you will double your strength and abilities in 2 weeks, maybe less, depends on how well you follow my instructions. Now sit down and meditate with me." Gohan said annoyed again hearing Hercule's infallible knowledge.

Videl rolled her eyes and sat down and followed his instructions. After she felt calm she heard Chi-chi's voice as she approached the two recruits. "You two need to get back to the barracks, you only have 10 minutes before you're supposed to wake up." Chi-chi informed them as Videl looked at her confused.

"It's only been 5 minutes since we began sitting here though!" Videl said as she saw it was lighter out. "No Videl, it's been almost two hours, but obviously you succeeded in meditating. You should get back, we'll continue tomorrow." Gohan said as he stood up and helped her to her feet.

Videl flashed him a small smile and nodded. Gohan blushed slightly at the sight of her smile before she walked back to her barracks. Gohan was about to begin walking to his bunk but was stopped by his mother. "So you're really teaching that oaf's daughter your stance? The stance you've been working on with your father since Namek? You must really like her." Chi-chi said with a devious smile.

"What!? No, I just think that she has potential. Besides, I need a favor, I need to get in contact with Bulma. I think we can stop Gero sooner if we do this. Basically I need her to look into a device that can disrupt the Ki of an organic being from at least a mile at most 50 miles. We can disrupt their ki shields leaving them vulnerable to any kind of attack. At the same time some sort of bracelet or necklace that would prevent certain people, like me, from having my Ki disrupted. Can you tell her that, and can I get my phone back?" Gohan asked as Chi-chi nodded in understanding.

Gohan rushed to the barracks and changed into his uniform. For the next week Gohan and Videl would wake up at 4 and train until about 6 am. Meanwhile Chi-chi got Gohan's phone so he could keep in contact with Bulma while she worked on the Ki Disruption Field.

* * *

><p>"Gohan, Gohan you there? You look spaced." Videl said as she waved her hand in front of his face. Gohan blinked a couple times, "Sorry Videl, I guess I was sleepier than I thought. What's up?" Gohan asked as Videl looked at her watch.<p>

"We have about 1 minute before people should wake up. That's what's up, usually you're the one watching the clock, good job on that today." Videl said sarcastically as Gohan smiled, "Thank you, I try my best. Tomorrow morning I want you to wear these." Gohan said as he pulled out a capsule and pulled out weighted training gear.

"Wear it for the rest of the week, if you adapt well to it then I'll add weight." Gohan explained as he handed the clothes to her. "How much do they weigh now?" Videl asked as she held onto the heavy clothes.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders, "I'd say in total, about 150 pounds, is that too much?" Gohan asked as Videl shook her head. "No, it's not too much, just was wondering." Videl said as she put it back in the container it came in the capsule and hustled back to barracks.

When they both got back after changing into their uniforms, the drill sergeants began giving them the daily routine formations as Videl thought about doing these with 150 pounds of extra weights. "It's easier than it looks." Chi-chi said interrupting Videl's thoughts.

"Sorry Ma'am?" Videl asked as Chi-chi smiled, "My son must really see some potential in you. He wouldn't give anyone else weighted clothes this soon into training. He was against me wearing them but I hadn't trained since the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament." Chi-chi said as Videl continued looking at her confused.

"You're wearing weighted training gear?" Videl asked incredulously, "Of course sweetie, how else will I get into shape so I could whip you soldiers into shape?" Chi-chi said with a friendly smile. "I'm sure your father has barely done a thing to get into shape. He probably thinks he doesn't need to exercise at all to stay in shape, the fool." Chi-chi snorted derisively.

Videl glared, "Ma'am, why do you constantly speak badly about my father? He saved the world from Cell, did he not?" Videl asked with an annoyed glare. Chi-chi smirked widely as she looked over at Gohan who was doing pushups with his legs straight up in the air.

"There are some secrets that Gohan will tell you when he's ready. Don't pressure the secret out of him though, he'll tell you in time. Be patient and he'll happily share it with you." Chi-chi said as Videl just rolled her eyes. 'So confusing.' Videl thought as she continued with all the monotonous formations.

The more Videl thought about Chi-chi's words, the more confused she got, 'Why talk about Gohan when I asked about her hostility towards my dad?' Videl was utterly confused and couldn't wait.

The next morning she put on her weighted training gear and met Gohan outside. She continued her training, but eventually Chi-chi's words got to her. Just as Videl was about to open her mouth she heard a loud mouth shout. "VIDEL! What are you doing out here with this BOY!?"

* * *

><p><strong>I think <strong>that's a good stopping point for Chapter 3. Next Chapter going to be called Hercule's Humiliation. I intend it to take place between 4:30 and 5 am.

I will admit, I'm not happy with this particular chapter, it wasn't as fun to write. But I still like the story. Enjoy, **Read & Review :)**

**By the Way. Happy 54th Birthday to my Father.**


	5. Hercule Meets Gohan

A/N: I can't believe I've gotten 16 reviews in 4 chapters. It's never happened to any of my other stories, i am delighted about it. I'll see if I can get a little update on what the Red Ribbon Army is doing in this chapter. But it'll probably happen at the end of the chapter or in the middle, who knows, they might coincide well enough to have several updates until... Spoilers, I'll leave that to the gods lol.

Enjoy **Read & Review**.

* * *

><p>The more Videl thought about Chi-chi's words, the more confused she got, 'Why talk about Gohan when I asked about her hostility towards my dad?' Videl was utterly confused and couldn't wait. The next morning she put on her weighted training gear and met Gohan outside. She continued her training, but eventually Chi-chi's words got to her. Just as Videl was about to open her mouth she heard a loud mouth shout. "VIDEL! What are you doing out here with this BOY!?"<p>

**Chapter 4: Hercule Meets Gohan.**

Gero sat in the mobile base, strumming at his armrest. "Where are you Son Gohan?" Gero asked himself as he watched a globe spin in front of him. "It'll be mine soon. But unless you JACKASSES get off your butts and find Son Gohan, everything will be ruined." Gero yelled throwing the globe at the people managing the search for the demi-saiyan.

"Sir, He can lower his power level, he passes as human, it's impossible to find him when you wont let us just destroy all the humans." one of the soldiers said, "AND I KEEP TELLING YOU! WHAT IS THE POINT IN RULING A PLANET FILLED WITH INCOMPETENT SOLDIERS LIKE YOURSELF!" Gero screamed as another soldier stood on his feet.

"SIR, Power level spike in West City. Too high to be human, I suggest we check it out." the soldier said as Gero rolled his eyes. "That's just Vegeta, he's of no concern. He's an easy kill, we'll worry about him after the world belongs to me." Gero said as he got up and walked to a window and glared out at the moving scenery. "Find Son Gohan, that's all I ask, we have hold over most the major cities. Only way to keep that hold is to find and kill that bastard! Maybe I haven't been hard enough, so find him in 24 hours or I will start firing 3 people every half an hour... and by 'fire' I mean kill." Gero ordered as he sat down.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, he's a soldier, he's helping me train." Videl said trying to hold back Hercule from Gohan. "You are the daughter of the World's savior! Why do you need help training!? If you need help you could come to your father!" Hercule said as Gohan just smirked watching Videl hold her father back easily. "Daddy, I would have if it weren't for the fact that he has an amazing stance that he's developed himself!" Videl said as Gohan stepped forward.<p>

"You'd be able to see that if you weren't so focused on yourself." Gohan said as he stepped back again to watch Hercule overreact. "Gohan! that's not helpful! Daddy, i swear he's just helping me train." Videl said as Hercule stepped back himself.

"If he's such a 'Master' then I guess he wouldn't mind getting in the ring with the Champ! That is if he's not too much of a coward!" Hercule laughed as Gohan rolled his eyes, "You're laugh is so annoying. I've got no problem stepping into a ring with you. But be careful what you wish for Satan!" Gohan said with an annoyed glared on his face.

Hercule just looked at the young man, confused, "Gohan, he's the man who defeated Cell, he'll destroy you!" Videl said as Gohan scoffed. "Fine, you want to get in the ring with me then we'll set something up later today. Enjoy the last of your life kid." Hercule said as he began walking away.

"Satan! You're right, I will enjoy it." Gohan said as he grabbed Videl by the waist and kissed her deep on the lips and then pulled her away while Hercule watched angrily. "Kid, that was the final nail in your coffin!" Hercule yelled as he ran back to his barracks.

Gohan smiled as he ran and looked at Videl, "Sorry about that, I am just sick of that man, I hope you're not mad about it." Gohan said rubbing his neck. Videl just blushed as she brought her hand back to slap him only to stop herself. "Just don't let it happen again." Videl said annoyed, 'Without telling me first.' she added in her thoughts as she blushed again.

Later that day Hercule stood in the ring waiting for the boy who kissed his daughter. Proclaiming to all the soldiers how he was going to shove his fist through his stomach when a door slammed open. Out of the shadows came a man in an Orange and Blue Gi with spiky black hair. "Sorry for interrupting, what were you saying?" Gohan said as Hercule just stared wide-eyed at him.

He began laughing loudly and obnoxiously, "I know where I've seen that silly uniform before! That coward trickster Son Goku wore it in the 23rd WMAT! You admire a trickster such as him, I'll win sooner than I thought." Hercule laughed as he inwardly cried, 'He looks like the golden haired guy from the Cell Games. Please dont kill me.'

Unfortunately Gohan got angry hearing this accusation towards his father. Without realizing it his power level rose much quickly than he should have allowed, "Don't speak about him like that! He was an honorable man who died to protect this planet!" Gohan yelled, echoing throughout the area.

* * *

><p>"Sir, large power increase from Orange Star City! We checked, there is currently a training base for the royal army. Very Likely that it's Son Gohan." a soldier informed Gero as he looked at a live feed of the city.<p>

"He's there alright. Full speed, destroy anything, literally anything that gets in our way. If a bird flies in front of us, kill it! Go NOW!" Gero ordered as he watched the scenery pass by faster than normal.

'I'm coming for you Son Gohan, you will die!' Gero thought as he crushed a drink in his hand.

* * *

><p>Gohan hopped onto the ring and stood up straight staring at the oaf who dropped into his easily flawed stance. "So kid, I hope you enjoyed stealing that kiss. It's the last mistake you'll ever make." Hercule said as he rushed after Gohan and threw a punch only to miss.<p>

"Too slow, old man." Gohan said simply as he disappeared and reappeared behind Hercule. "Over here!" Gohan said with a smirk on his face, Hercule turned around and ran his hand straight towards Gohan's face only to go straight through while an image of Gohan disappeared around his fist. Suddenly Gohan bounced off of Hercule's afro and did a flip and landed behind him.

"So I was thinking me and Videl would have a large wedding. How big of a budget can you handle?" Gohan with a smartass grin on his face. Hercule glared at him from the ground and got up and tried tackling him to the ground only for Gohan to sidestep and Hercule to tumble back to the ground. "I want to have kids too, do what do you think of baby names? I kind of like Pan, but that just might be because that's a cooking utensil." Gohan said as Hercule got back up.

"You're just digging yourself deeper into a hole kid." Hercule said as he stood and looked up at him, "Seriously do you still think you have a chance? How stupid are you Satan?" Gohan said as Hercule rushed him. Just as Hercule threw his punch Gohan looked up in the sky behind him. Hercule made contact but didn't budge the saiyan as he noticed a shadow all over the base.

Hercule turned around and saw the large Mobile Air Base. Hercule looked back and saw the expression on his face. He pulled his fist away as Gohan's eyes turned teal and his hair flashed gold. "Satan, get them out of here, NOW!" Gohan ordered as the ring cracked beneath his feet and he powered up to his maximum.

"So good to see you Son Gohan! Am I interrupting?" Gero said through a loud speaker, Gohan smirked, "As a matter of fact, I was taking satisfaction in embarrassing the man who took credit for my deed! You know when I destroyed your precious Cell!" Gohan said with a smirk and dropped into his stance. "Honestly though, I'm glad you did this today. I wouldn't feel right fighting in anything less than my father's uniform." Gohan said as Gero and several of his soldiers dropped out of the base.

"Good to know, because we are really going to enjoy ruling over these idiots after we kill you." Gero said as he stood in front of his soldiers. Videl came up to Gohan, "Gohan, what's going on?" Videl asked as Gohan glared at her, "Pick a better time next time!" Gohan hissed as he walked towards the soldiers, shrugging off Videl.

Only for Videl to get in the way, "NO! I can help, but I need to know what is going on! Now tell me." Videl ordered as Gohan's glare hardened, "Those are the bad guys, they want to kill me, and anyone who gets in their way, which right now is you! So step aside or they will kill you! Happy!?" Gohan yelled as he pushed her to the side.

"Alright, Gero, you want me, come get me." Gohan said as Gero smirked, "I would, but she did get in the way." Gero laughed as he shot an energy beam at Videl, striking her through her chest. Gohan rushed to her side, "Videl! Videl!" Gohan yelled, picking her up, "She was out of the Way! She didn't need to die!" Gohan screamed as Gero laughed.

"True, but I wanted her to die. In fact I want the ogre with the afro back there to die as well. The insinuation that my perfect creation could be defeated by such a coward is an insult to my skills as a scientist." Gero said as he pointed a finger at Hercule only to have his hand grabbed by a short man with tall Spiky hair. "Brat, you've been leaving me out of the fun haven't you?" Vegeta said as he squeezed Gero's wrist. "More androids! Always fun to disassemble!" Vegeta smirked as he tore the hand off the Android.

"You insolent little!" Gero said grasping his hand, "You can't say anything to me that Frieza hasn't already. Brat, she's still alive, the woman had me bring you this." Vegeta said as he tossed Gohan a senzu and the Ki Disruptor. "Enjoy!" Vegeta said as he disappeared.

Gohan fed Videl the senzu and stood up with a smirk. "You pissed me off, I have no idea what I'm willing to do now, but it feels amazing." Gohan said calmly with a raspy voice as he began powering up to a higher level. "What's going on? I don't know, but I know it's because of you hurting someone I care for, and it will be the end of you." Gohan said as his hair turned black again as well as his eyes and his Aura turned pure white as he visibly aged a couple years. "Enjoy the night, if you're lucky, you'll make it out alive." Gohan said with an icy cold stare.

* * *

><p><strong>I could<strong> end it next chapter but I don't want to, but I just want to say I could.

Yes he became Mystic, because I don't want Gohan to go Super Saiyan 3. He has had several forms during DBZ but never Super Saiyan 3, besides I think Mystic Gohan looks more badass. I'll try and find a way to keep it going, because it's likely, Gero is about to die. I am aware I didn't give Vegeta enough air time, but someone needed to bring a senzu and the thingy. If you don't like it, deal with it.

**Read& Review :)**


	6. Mystic

A/N: I know it took forever to get to this chapter, but i have been busy with work. I began training as a cook recently and also a few dishwashers left so i was one of the only full time dishwasher, so more shifts and money for me. Also I recently met a girl I have been hoping to get into a relationship with but her mother is kind of overbearing and she's 19 and has a curfew of 9 pm and can get grounded for being out late. I don't understand who gets grounded after 18 years of age, but it's whatever, I've been using all of my spare time of not at work, trying to plan a second date. I know it seems like it's not worth it, and I thought that for like 3 hours a couple days ago, but then she texted back and i just felt a whole lot better than I ever have. Anyway, rambling, onto the story.

Last I remember, Gohan just went Mystic after witnessing Videl die, he used the new power to revive Videl. Now he's facing the entirety of Gero's Army in his Mystic Form. Honestly, I feel like I may have backed into a corner and don't know where to go, so don't expect the story to get better, if anything it'll progress stereotypically, I don't know. But I enjoyed the story when I began, I still enjoy the premise. I like the story, but it didnt go as I planned. But if you like it, thank you for your support, I'll try to squeeze a few more chapters before the end of the story. Also considering that, the theme song to this chapter is "**The Science of Selling Yourself Short**" By **Less Than Jake**.

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Mystic<strong>

Gohan stood, glaring daggers at Gero, "So, is this your entire army?" Gohan asked flatly as Gero nodded, "I know it seems a bit overwhelming, but don't worry. I'll only send 5, that should be more than enough to kill you." Gero smirked as he nodded towards 5 of his lowest soldiers. Gohan scoffed, "Hello every generic bad guy I've met, you're doing that thing that you always do. You're underestimating a form that I haven't even seen before, really think your next decision through." Gohan said annoyed at the old scientist.

Gero rolled his eyes, "You want to die so soon, fine. You ten, go kill him. First to bring me his head gets their own country in my new World." Gero said as ten soldiers flew at top speed towards Gohan, disappearing from the untrained eye. Videl awed at the speed, only to see Gohan flash for a second in the same position and the android soldiers reappeared on the ground at Gohan's feet.

Gohan's eyes flashed with a slight excitement, marveling at his own speed. "This is amazing! Did any of you see that? I hope someone saw that! I'll slow down so someone can. C'mon Gero, send more, 20. NO! 200!" Gohan said tauntingly as Videl's eyes widened. 'Did he really just request 200 soldiers to attack him!' Videl thought as Gero snarled, he motioned his hand forward as a couple hundred soldiers sprung into action.

Videl watched as she saw Gohan flash in and around the sky in different fighting positions as he took out each soldier one by one. He reappeared standing in the same position, standing resolute. "Two Hundred and ten(210) down; Ninety-nine thousand-Seven hundred and ninety(99,790) to go. At this rate I'll be done by 4pm, maybe I should speed things up." Gohan said as he raised a hand and sent a blast towards a section of soldiers.

"By my count that's at least 3,500 more down. Had enough yet Gero?" Gohan asked as Gero's eye twitched angrily.

"I was afraid this might happen. You've won this battle, but I will still win the war. You hear me! THIS! ISN'T! OVER!" Gero screamed as they began taking to the sky away from the base. Gohan raised his hand and charged an attack, only to drop it at the last minute.

Hercule marched his way over to Gohan, "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU BOY! YOU COULD'VE ENDED IT HERE AND NOW! BUT NO! YOU LET THE BAD GUY GET AWAY! WHAT IS THE MATT-" Hercule was interrupted by Gohan grabbing the man by the throat. "I have done this since I was in the cradle. These are things you've only seen this once before, so do NOT tell me how to do what I do!" Gohan said angrily as he let go of the oaf's throat.

Gohan walked over to Videl and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" he said calmly as Videl just stared, mouth agape at him, "Videl? Are you alright? you havent been hurt again, have you?" Gohan asked concerned as she continued to stare at him. "Videl? Are you unable to speak? were your vocal chords not healed?" Gohan asked once more still clueless.

"Y-y-you're amazing Gohan. I never thought I'd meet anyone like you, yet here you are. Powerful enough to destroy an entire army with the flick of a wrist, but gentle enough to allow a retreat. Do I have a concussion? I could've swore I just said something nice out loud." Videl finally said as Gohan just blushed and nodded awkwardly. "Don't worry, I'll ignore it, I know you'd never say anything nice to me." Gohan said jokingly as Videl blushed and they smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>Later that night Hercule sat in his personal Barracks as he sipped at his whiskey, "He could be threat. If he was truly committed, he would've gone through with that final shot... Maybe... Maybe they're in on it together! They're trying to discredit me! He set up bombs around the base so when they would use those light tricks that stuff would explode! It's the only logical explanation. He's trying to use my daughter for evil as well! That's why he's showing her those light tricks! I have to find a way to keep them from each other." Hercule told himself as Gohan meditated in the middle of the battlefield from earlier.<p>

'This new form is unbelievable. It seems more controllable than super saiyan and far more powerful. But at the same time it seems like it does wear off, if i can find a way to perfect it, I could take out the entire Red Ribbon Army. Thank god my bluff worked earlier when they retreated, I would've got everyone killed.' Gohan thought as he explored his mind.

Gohan entered the a door into a large hallway with thousands of doors. Each door had a label on it, he passed one that said 'Dende', and another that said 'Scaring Mr. Shu', eventually he came to a blank door, "This must be the new form. I hate these challenges, but it's the only way to master these transformations." Gohan said to himself as he walked through the door.

Inside was another Gohan, wearing a pure white fighting gi with a blue waist band, undershirt, boots and wrist bands. "This is new..." Gohan said as the other's eyes opened and turned around and stared at Gohan. His pure Blue eyes staring into Gohan's soul. "You're the soul. You've discovered me. How?" the pure white Gohan asked as Gohan just looked at him confused.

"I was meditating, and I've done challenges to perfect my previous forms. I've done what I always did and entered a blank door in my mind. Wow, I sound crazy." Gohan said as the other one nodded, "Yes you do, you sound crazy, but you didn't answer my question! How did you discover me in that fight? WAIT! Previous forms? what race are you? Friezan? Namekian? KONATSIAN!?" The mysterious man asked surprised.

"Uhhh, I'm half human, half Saiyan." Gohan responded, "I don't know how I discovered you in that fight, It just kind of happened when my friend Videl was almost killed. I then discovered you and healed her. Who are you?" Gohan asked as the mysterious figure stepped back.

"Most people I have been able to talk to have called my Mystic. If I deem the holder discoverer worthy, I assimilate with him, my power is theirs, and my consciousness returns to slumber until the next person discovers me. But I have to say, The Saiyans are brutes, never been worthy of my power, and Humans, ugh, so ignorant." Mystic said as he eyed Gohan.

"But you, you seem different. You're brave and strong like a saiyan, but much more intelligent, more sympathetic. You dont kill first, and ask questions never, you get you're enemy to talk, reveal plans that should be secret. YOU, you're clever, you and you're friends, all clever, but you're different, even from your friends." Mystic kept talking and moved eccentrically as he spoke.

Gohan just looked at him awkwardly as Mystic stopped and looked at him questioningly, "Videl? who is Videl Satan? She must be important." Mystic asked as he flashed out of sight and behind Gohan. "How do you know about me and my friends, and how do you know Videl's name?" Gohan asked as Mystic rolled his eyes.

"As a part of testing you, I have access to your memories. I have seen Raditz, Turles, Frieza, an egomaniac that Frieza, naming every planet his minions conquered after himself. Cell, another egomaniac, 'Perfection this, perfection that.' I get it, your overcompensating. Now this Gero fella, he just doesnt know when he's beaten, but you are really good at bluffing, your face when you recommended he retreat, nobody could see your tell, such an obvious one though." Mystic said as Gohan took offense.

"What tell? I don't have a tell! Do I?" Gohan asked angrily as Mystic snapped his fingers and a video screen popped up. "You're mind is so organized, it's easy to find what I need, and it's easy to review it over and over again, you're tell, when you recommended the retreat, THERE! Your eyes shift to Videl's direction, you're trying to calculate how quickly you can get in front of her if they all decided to fire at you. That's how I can tell she's important to you, you'd sacrifice yourself to keep her safe. How do you think she'd feel if you were dead, not only the last hope for humanity, but the love of her life, OOPS spoilers!" Mystic smirked as Gohan blushed.

"She wouldn't enjoy that fact, but you'd be glad. For a second, once they find you dead, they would've begun the genocide. The Prince and the Namek would've tried to continue to fight, but they'd die, they're no match. Although Vegeta would've taken out more than Piccolo, he would relish that fact and when he died, would've been allowed one more fight with your father before being cast down into Hell. No matter, the bluff succeeded and now here we are. You pass the first test. We'll continue this tomorrow night. If you fail to return, you automatically fail. The power i give you now is just partial. You will receive the rest when you pass the next test. Fail, and the power will dissipate, forever, your world will be doomed." Mystic said as he snapped and Gohan woke from his meditation.

Gohan stood on his feet and felt his power rise dramatically as he watched a silhouette come closer on the horizon. Mystic sat in his little room and watched silently from his Gohan's eyes, "The Oaf, what does he want?" Mystic said as Hercule closed in on Gohan. "Boy! I don't know why you are doing it, I'm sure it's because you cant accept that i beat Cell, but I can't have someone as dangerous as you near my daughter." Hercule said as he raised a knife and brought it down on Gohan only for it to break against his skin.

Gohan glared at the oaf, "You have 5 minutes, to explain why you tried what you just tried." Gohan said flatly as Hercule stepped back, "You and Gero are working together. There's no way those light tricks are real. They're bombs you set up until Gero arrived, weren't they?" Hercule asked cowering away, Gohan glared until he began chuckling. "I'm sorry Mr. S, is that what you really think?" Gohan said laughing hard, Hercule wasn't sure what to make of it. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" Hercule asked as Gohan grabbed him by the throat, again.

"What you don't understand! You think because you can't use ki, means that nobody can use it. I've met oppressive space tyrants that had less egomania than you, but at least they put up a good fight. You're a pathetic little man who couldn't put up a fight with a kitten, let alone Cell. Now go before I decide to get back at you for taking my credit for killing Cell." Gohan said letting go of the man.

"Nicely handled, a little too violent, but it got the message across." Mystic said as he watched the scene unfold. Gohan flew off to the mountains and made camp and slept there for the night. 'I refuse to be late. Nothing will distract me.' Gohan thought as Mystic smirked, "That's commitment, but it isn't a test if he isnt challenged." Mystic said as he sent a telepathic message to Videl on where to find Gohan in the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>That's <strong>chapter 5. Honestly, I enjoyed the twist i put on Mystic. It made the story interesting for me again. Again I apologize for taking so long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **Read & Review :)**


	7. Gohan's Test, Mystic Gohan

A/N: Well here's the second chapter in a couple months, I enjoyed my plot twist on Mystic and I hope I can live up to that. I will try to post this on Thanksgiving or earlier. I'm going to start a new story soon, after this one, of course, and it'll center around an Original Character from the mind of my friend and Co-worker. At the same time, i'm going to try and have him collaborate on the story. His character is original with an unoriginal name. The only details I release is that it will center around the character, and it'll be speculative of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection of F, coming out in 2015.

According to my co-worker, he sent the design and backstory to Akira Toriyama himself, and according to him, i'm not sure if it's true, but Akira liked the design and said that it could be in a future storyline of DBZ. Again, not sure how true it is, but i believe it, it'd be awesome based on what my friend told me about his character.

On to the story. Chapter 6. **Read & Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Mystic's Test, Part Two<br>**

Gohan woke up in the cave, looked out the entrance and saw the sun rising. "It'd take a normal human days to find me. I'm not failing this test, dammit." Gohan said as he jumped off the edge and grabbed a branch on the way down and begun swinging from tree to tree. As Gohan swung throughout the forest, Videl came to the edge.

"What am I doing out here? So what if Gohan is gone? Not like I care, it's not like he's in there anyway." Videl said as she heard the voice that woke her up earlier, "_We both know you care about him, just like he cares about you, idiotic human._" Mystic said as Videl got angry, "Who even are you? And don't say you're my conscious. Again!" Videl said as she began walking into the forest.

"_Okay, fine, i'm not your conscious._" Mystic said as Videl followed his instructions towards Gohan's hiding spot. "Obviously, Who are you?" Videl asked again. "_Simple little lady. I'm your bipolar disorder._" Mystic said with a snicker in his voice. "Very funny. I'm not Bi-Polar." Videl said as she came to the foot of the mountain. "Oh thanks for the dead end." Videl said as she punched the mountain.

"Nothing's a dead end and who are you talking to?" a voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw Gohan holding a giant fish, "How'd you find me, and why are you out here?" Gohan asked angrily as Videl just noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt and was blushing. "ANSWER NOW! I have an important appointment and can't have you here to distract me, so answer me or leave!" Gohan ordered abrasively as Videl shook off her look and glared at him.

"Well Excuse me! But I was slightly worried you were going to go get yourself KILLED! So I tracked you out here. Now that I know you're just going to be an ass if i'm out here, then I'll leave!" Videl yelled as she passed by him began walking away. Mystic rolled his eyes as he watched the scene unfold. "Like I said, I can't have him so unoccupied." Mystic said as he transferred himself into the mind of a wolf, giving away the couple's position.

Videl was walking back out of the forest when a Wolf jumped out in front of her. "What do you want!" Videl yelled as the wolf growled at her. "Oh you want a fight, huh?" Videl asked with a smirk as another wolf walked into the clearing, followed by several more wolves. "Okay, might be out of my league here. Then again, maybe not." Videl said as she motioned for the wolves to jump her.

"Interesting, this human is more bull-headed and stupid than I thought." Mystic said as he transferred back to Gohan's mind. "_I know it's earlier than what I said, but I suggest you check on Videl._" Mystic told him as Gohan rolled his eyes. "Nice try Mystic, but I'm not going to be late! Your power will help the world for good. Besides, I just saw her, she's fine." Gohan said as he continued eating the giant fish.

"_Stupid HUMAN! I'll tell the truth, the test isn't fun if you just isolate yourself, so I sent Videl! She was talking to ME earlier! Now she was leaving but that isn't FUN! I sent a pack of wolves after her because I thought she'd call for your help!_" Mystic said as Gohan laughed, "I thought you said you read my memories. I barely know her and I could tell you she has the pride of a Saiyan!" Gohan laughed as he searched for her ki.

"It doesn't matter, she's winning, but I should stand by to back her up just in case." Gohan said as he sped off and landed in a tree as she watched Videl fight the wolves off with her bare hands. 'I'll admit Mystic, she is much more beatup than I thought. But she is still doing very well." Gohan said as he heard a loud growl coming from the shadows. "_Like I said, where's the fun in isolation?_" Mystic said with an obvious smirk on his face.

Gohan saw a Large Bear come out of the darkness with a heightened Ki. "Mystic, buddy, explain why he's as strong as Nappa was?" Gohan asked as Mystic appeared as a ethereal form, "A normal Bear's power level is about 7, with my power it's elevated to the Saiyan General's level, and his appearance is much more intimidating." Mystic said as Gohan watched the bear prowl up on Videl. "Her Ki is going down, rapidly. She's not doing well anymore. Don't you think you should help?" Mystic asked as Gohan watched her.

"She hasn't given up? Not even a call for help. What the hell is going on with this girl!?" Gohan asked as Videl looked up, hearing his voice. Unfortunately letting her guard down, and being taken to the ground by the last wolf. "Little help?" Videl said as her eyes fluttered and passed out. Gohan's eyes flashed bright teal and his hair flashed golden. He sent a ki wave to the blast the wolf off Videl. Gohan looked to the bear. "Release the Bear Mystic. I dont want to hurt anymore wildlife than I already have." Gohan said as Mystic shook his head. "I'm the bad guy right now, i'm trying to make you fail. Either you hurt an innocent bear, possibly killing it, or you miss the test. One bear, or the entire world. How strong are your convictions?" Mystic asked as Gohan watched the bear.

"It's innocent, I will not harm it. So what if it's a threat to safety right now, it's tame. As long as it's innocent, there's no point in harming it. I don't care if I lose the chance on your power forever. I'll find another way, My father and I always have and we always will, when one door closes, another will open. So let it go." Gohan said as he dropped out of his Super Saiyan form.

"Very Well. Yogi, get the picnic basket." Mystic said as the bear sped towards Gohan. Gohan fazed out of view and smashed the bear in the stomach, knocking out the bear. "I'm sorry my friend, I had no choice." Gohan said to the bear as it got reasonably smaller. "Your convictions are strong, just like your father's, I'm proud to say you passed this test." Mystic said as Gohan looked at him confused. "This was just another test?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, my power can be overwhelming. It can warp a warrior with less conviction, make them a bigger threat than they used my power to defeat. The last few people I assimilated with ended up destroying the world they lived on, or took it over as a ruthless dictator. That's why I decided to test it this time. You exceeded my expectations, I didn't expect you to apologize to him, and I thought you'd just kill him, you only knocked him out. Good Job!" Mystic said as he disappeared.

Gohan picked up Videl and took her back to his cave, began tending to her wounds. Gohan checked the time and began meditating. "Gohan was right about you. You were more bullheaded than you should have been. You could've been killed!" Mystic said as Videl sprung awake. "Who are you? What's Gohan doing?" Videl asked as Gohan sat in his meditative position. "My name is Mystic, and just like you, Gohan is conversing with me. Normally I don't do this, but you seem to be key in his motivation. At the same time you seem to be an idiot, I send a pack of wolves after you, and you try and take them all on your own! I lead you out into the woods for no reason other than to find Gohan and you dont question my motives! What are you?!" Mystic asked as Videl sat cross legged on the ground.

"I'm just a girl, trying to prove that I don't need anyone's help to defend myself. You led me out here? Wait! your voice is the one that led me here." Videl glared at Mystic and dived at him only to pass right through him. "I'm not actually here, I'm sort of just an idea. The Supreme Kais used to be the only ones that could tap into me and bring me out in a certain species. But I learned how to do it myself. Gohan will be my greatest project. The only one who won't go mad with power when I'm assimilated into them." Mystic said as Videl stood and glared at him again.

"You better explain what you're doing here." Videl said as Mystic rolled his eyes, "I'm the power that Gohan used to destroy all those android soldiers from earlier this week. He would've destroyed all of them if I didn't run out because his lack of control kept me from continually powering him. His bluff worked and they retreated. Now, he's inside his mind, training with me, trying to control the power I can give him. I brought you out here so he'd be too distracted to succeed, to fail his only chance at controlling me. He passed, I thought I'd keep you company untill he is done with the training." Mystic said as Videl lowered her guard.

"How much longer until he's done?" Videl asked as she sat down, Mystic's eyes flashed white, "Between 9 and 10 hours. You just woke up from the little nap you received from those wolves, so feel free to go find some food, or train. Do what you will, because I don't really care what you do, as long as you dont interrupt." Mystic said as Videl glared and then laid down and stared in Gohan's direction, watching him stay perfectly still as Mystic disappeared. Her eyes closed.

She woke when she felt a large gust of wind hit her. She sat up and saw Gohan standing with the same resolute look on his face from when he faced Gero's Army. "Gohan? what's going on?" Videl asked as Gohan looked over at her and smiled. "I can do it. I can finish him and his little army." Gohan smiled. "So it worked? You and Mystic are one?" Videl asked as Gohan walked over and sat next to her.

"It did, but to keep it, he made me promise him something. It was a small condition, and I agreed to make it because it's the truth." Gohan said as he remembered the final condition.

_Mystic sat across from Gohan, his arms extended in front of him, "Gohan, there's only a little more to go and before I finish, I need you to promise me something. It's important. More important than you know right now, but it is important." Mystic said as his hands slowly turned in smoke and began surrounding Gohan. "What is it Mystic?" Gohan asked as he observed the rest of Mystic turn to smoke and surround him. "You and Videl." Mystic started, "Stop right there. If it has anything to do with me liking her, or anything like that, just stop right there." Gohan said as Mystic began forming again as a human._

_"You're an idiot! It's obvious that you like each other. I refuse to finish the ritual until you promise me that you will tell her that you love her! You will protect her no matter what! Remember I've seen your memories, I've seen your depression after your father's death. If you dont get over it and accept the fact that Videl is your reason that you're still fighting for this craphole planet! Admit it!" Mystic said as Gohan stood. "Why is it so important!? So what if I like her! you've seen her and there is no way she'd ever admit any feelings for me. So tell me why I should care so much if I'm depressed, with this power then I can save the world, and keep saving it without any one needing to know!" Gohan screamed as Mystic stood on his feet._

_"Because depression can destroy you! In the worst possible way! Your depression will destroy the world if you do not accept that Videl is your only key to true happiness! This power will overwhelm you and I will have failed again! Just promise me you wont lose Videl!" Mystic said angrily as Gohan plopped down again. "Fine! I'll tell her but she won't reciprocate the feeling." Gohan gave in as Mystic turned back to smoke and surrounded Gohan as he began entering his body. Gohan awoke in his cave and powered up._

"So basically, Mystic made you promise him that you'd tell me you love me?" Videl asked confused about the promise. "You heard my story, what's so confusing about it?" Gohan asked as Videl stood up and faced him. "You're fucking kidding, right Gohan? He actually thinks that we like each other? It's crazy, we barely know each other and he thinks that just because you went out of your way to protect me that your in love with me? You're as crazy as he is if you made the promise." Videl said as she began walking out of the cave.

"What about the kiss? I know it annoyed your dad, but you didn't fight it. You embraced it. I don't know how to explain it but I was depressed and ready to give up on this world, it was driving me crazy. Praising a fraud, calling the bravest man i've ever known, and my friends, MYSELF, frauds. When I thought about that, and giving up, I got depressed, because I know that my father would never give up, no matter how much the public rejected him! That made me depressed because I would've been letting him down if he were still alive! I don't know about you, but I've never felt happier in my life than when I'm with you!" Gohan said as Videl turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry Gohan, for everything you've gone through. But that kiss was nothing." Videl said with tears in her eyes. "OH BULLSHIT!" a voice said in their minds, "I've been inside your head too Ms. Satan and I have heard your thoughts about that kiss, you literally have not stopped thinking about it ever since it happened, so shut the hell up and kiss each other already!" Mystic appeared in a different ethereal form. "Mystic? how are you still here?" Gohan asked as she eyed him.

"Apparently, I subconsciously found potential in her, so now she has the option of taking the test. I'm stuck until she says no or passes the test. This just proves you two are meant for each other. No human should be worthy of my power, no human could have the potential. She wouldn't if you hadnt taught her how to harness ki! YOU, GOHAN, are the reason she has potential. So kiss and make up, then she can decline the test or fail repeatedly, either way, I can't take another form until then. So please hurry, these things on my chest are annoying." Mystic said as he disappeared from view.

Gohan looked at Videl, "If it makes you feel better, I'll say it first. Videl, I love you, logically, with your father being who he is, I should despise you and him but I don't and I love you." Gohan said as he stood up and walked over to Videl. "Fine, I love you too." Videl said as she hugged him and he hugged her back. "So don't die when you go kick Gero's ass." Videl said as she kissed his cheek and let him go do his thing.

"Mystic, I want to take the test." Videl said as she watched Gohan disappear into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>That<strong> is Chapter 6. One of my longest, for sure, not exactly my best though, but I like it. **Read & Review**. Happy Thanksgiving Everybody.


End file.
